Skaal-ti Tailshadow
is an Argonian scout who formally worked for the An-Xileel and then as a mercenary under the employment of Caius Mede, serving Daric Lariat's goal in the Stormcrown Rebellion. Early Life He was born in 4E 174 in Argonia. When he was a mere 9 years old, his family got a hostile letter from one of the 'higher ranking' members of a 'higher ranking' family. Skaal-ti didn't know anything about the contents within the letter, only that 2 weeks after they had received it, his family got assassinated while they were asleep. Skaal-ti woke up before the assassination began because he had been thinking about the possible contents within the letter. He snuck out of bed, into the family's archive room, locked the door, and started reading the letter. Shortly before he was finished, his family was already getting assassinated, and when he was done, it was too late. Two days later a traveling merchant took him in, and travelled back to Skyrim, where the merchant was from. A rather excited Argonian couldn't wait to go to the place 'where the snow falls around the year'. Originating from a family centered around the art of sneak, Skaal-ti was a natural when it came to stealth. He also helped out smithers and enchanters alike with their work thanks to his "Uncle." Quite adapted in speechcraft aswell, and could convinsingly bargain with customers if the merchant was feeling a little under the weather. Most of the spare time he had left was used hunting, either shooting them with bows from a distance, or coming up close with a dagger or a sword with help of his sneaking, caught enough prey for him and his "Uncle" for years to come. In his adulthood he acted as a mercenary and eventually came into the service of Daric Lariat's general Caius Mede. He was ordered to head to Hammerfell to gather intel in the province to help further King Daric's cause. RPs Character Form *Class: Scout *Skills: Master Sneak, Expert One-Handed/Archery, Adept Smithing/Speech/Enchanting. *Powers: Histskin, The Shadow *Equipment: Leather Armor, Glass Sword, Glass Bow and Arrows. Return of the Septim Dynasty II In Hammerfell Skaal-ti had infiltrated the city of East Dragonstar and eventually joined a rebel group called the Setting Suns to better gather intel on both the West and East parts of Dragonstar. However as he was an Argonian his progress in the rebel faction was slow, the Redguards didn't trust him. One day a rebel scout spotted two intruders in the Setting Suns base. The gruff looking Redguard rebel leader ordered the men to go with him to intercept the intruders, Skaal-ti when with him. They gathered in a large chamber and awaited to ambush the intruders, when the two of them came into the dark room they were surrounded by the rebels. One of the Suns shot an arrow at the intruders, missing by only millimeters. The intruder that was almost hit shot a lightning bolt at the rebel. The blue light from the bolt momentarily illuminated the room showing the half a dozen rebels and the two intruders. One was a Breton and another was an Imperial. The bolt missed. The man the Imperial almost hit lit a torch and the room partly illuminated. A Suns leader said that the spell was close. He suggested to the duo that they don't move, as half a dozen arrows were pointed at them right now. He asked them why they were there and if they were working for the guards or the council. He also pointed out that they didn't look like locals as he examined them. The Breton said that they used to be sweetroll merchants, but now they're treasure hunters of a sort. The Redguard laughed, saying that it was rich that he tried to pass himself off as a sweetroll merchant. He then looked at the Breton and asked if he took him for a fool, saying that it was obvious that they were sent to find them. Skaal-ti kep his hand on his sword, ready to draw it. The Redguard looked over to the Argonian then back to the strangers. He assume that the duo's silence meant that he was right, and that they were sent to find them. He pointed out that as they could see it wasn't a good choice. The Setting Sun leader then turned to his men and ordered them to subdue them and take them to the hideout, and said to make sure to put a bag over their heads first so they didn't find out the location of their base. Five Suns started to walk towards the intruders with their weapons drawn. The Imperial charged a chain lightning spell and said that it looked like they'd have to fight them all. Skaal-ti was with the 5 Suns, he started slowly walking towards the Imperial and the Breton. Then suddenly, he stabbed two of the Setting Suns in front of him and shouted For Daric!. He ran over to where the duo were standing and briefly said that he would explain later. The Imperial looked at the him and asked which side he was on. He then cast the chain lightning hitting the two remaining Suns. The Argonian revealed that he was sent by one of Daric's generals to infiltrate the Setting Suns and gather intel in Hammerfell as a whole but that was a while back, before King Daric had taken all of High Rock. Skaal-ti told his name to them and said that he was supposed to keep an eye out in Hammerfell so the Stormcrown Alliance would know if the Legion decided to march north from there. The Imperial introduced the duo to the Argonian, mentioning their names and respective ranks. He told Skaal-ti that they were trying to end the Suns so the local government allied with them. He mentioned that the Suns apparently had an inside man on the guards or something like that, so that was why the Council sent them. He looked around to the four dead Suns and then asked the Argonian if he knew where their base was. Skaal-ti said that he had only been with the Setting Suns and as they were wary of strangers they didn't trust him with the location. But he thought their best hope was to follow any leads they find. The Blade said for them to search around, as they obviously had some sort of base around there somewhere. They split up and started searching. A while later the Argonian called them over. He told them that there was a lever there. When he pulled the lever a small ladder came down from the ceiling. He said he would go check it out. Skaal-ti walked up the ladder and left the duo down there. He then told them that he thought it was up there. Caesar and Etienne followed Skaal-ti up the ladder. They made it to the base. There was a big cistern and in the center stood the gruff Redguard. He spoke, saying that Skaal-ti really disappointed him because of the betrayal. But he said that it was too bad for them as he knew the Argonian was not one of them from the beginning. Five archers stood behind him and pointed their arrows at the three intruders. The Setting Sun leader said that no one crosses the Suns and lives. Etienne muttered to Caesar that his Chain Lightning would be useful right about now. The Imperial charged the Chain lightning, he said that he wouldn't be able to hit them all, just two. He told the commander and Skaal-ti to get ready. Caesar cast the Chain Lightning spell and it hit two of the archers. The three remaining archers fired onto the three intruders, one of the arrows hit Caesar on his left shoulder. Etienne charged ahead and attacked one of the archers, only after stabbing him did the Breton notice the arrow in his thigh. Caesar cast another Chain Lightning spell at the remaining archers. With his magicka now empty he couldn't heal his shoulder, but he did pull out the arrow. Speaking to the Redguard leader of the Suns he said it's over and to surrender now. The leader replied that they would never surrender, they would be victorious. He said that the west would conquer the east. He then drew his scimitar and yelled. A dozen other Suns appeared from the sides of the cistern and charged at the intruders. Caesar looked around for a better weapon than the dagger he was using, he picked up a scimitar from one of the archers and charged at the Suns. Etienne plunged his dagger into a Setting Sun and took his weapon, decapitating another soon after. He asked the leader if he was sure he didn't want to surrender. The Leader slashed at the Breton, asking if that answered his question. Caesar sliced a Sun. Then three suns ganged up on him so Caesar was forced to stay on the defensive while his magicka recharged. Skaal-ti backed away from the fight and casted his 'The Shadow Stone' power and became invisible. Etienne blocked most of the attack but receives a cut down his forearm. He thought it could've been worse. The leader continued slashing at the commander, he activated his Adrenaline Rush ability and was able to use many power attacks at the Breton. Caesar held his own against the three Suns that surrounded him. His magicka had partly refilled so he cast lightning bolt at one of the suns. Etienne held up his sword to block the attacks from the Redguard. After withstanding many hits, the sword shatters in two. He then charged a Firebolt spell. The Leader kept on fighting the commander. Return of the Septim Dynasty III Category:Argonians Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Scouts